Dreaming of You
by XxDragon Princess NikkixX
Summary: Hermione is a teacher and Harry is a Quidditch star. This songfic transitions between their feelings on one another several years after Hogwarts. Please R & R!


A/n: This is my first attempt at a songficlet of any kind. I hope it isn't too bad! Please review and tell me what you think. This is based around 'Dreaming of You' by Selena and therefore I own none of the lyrics. 

--

Hermione tossed and turned in her canopied bed. After not being able to find sleep, she sighed and threw her blankets off, trudging to the window. The moon was bright and the stars shined from behind light clouds, casting a faint glow upon Hogwarts grounds. She slowly opened the window, letting in the fresh summer air. She took a deep breath and gazed at a twinkling star, closing her eyes and whispering the wish that controlled her heart. 

****

Late at night when all the world is sleeping  
I stay up and think of you

And I wish on a star that somewhere you are  
Thinking of me too

She sighed wistfully and gazed out the window again. Her warm brown eyes rested on the Quidditch pitch that was now dark and empty, so different from what it had been earlier. Before, its silent stands had been filled with cheering crowds. Gryffindor had won the cup again, they had a great team this year. As a teacher, Hermione wasn't supposed to have favorites, but being the head of Gryffindor house, she was thrilled that they had taken the cup. It was so much like when Harry had been there, the cheering crowds, the excited students. Hermione sighed and pushed her smooth brown hair out of her face, then returned to her bed, Harry's face now swimming before her drooping eyelids. A smile reached her lips in the few moments before sleep overtook her.

_ ****_

Cause I'm dreaming of you tonight  
Till tomorrow, I'll be holding you tight  
And there's nowhere in the world I'd rather be  
Than here in my room dreaming about you and me

Harry strolled up the path that led to Hogwarts, looking at the school with a grin lining his lips. It had been so long since he had seen it. The last time he had visited was nearly five years ago, when he had left Hogwarts as a seventh year. It'd been that long since he'd seen the towers and turrets of the castle that he had once called home.

He whistled as he walked, finally reaching the great doors, his heart bursting with excitement. Hermione. Where was she? Harry tried to convince himself that she wasn't the only reason he had decided to come. She wasn't the only reason that he had left his home with Ron, his roommate, and decided to visit Hogwarts for the first time in years. 

The Great Hall was filled with students. A silence filled the room as he entered. They all knew who Harry Potter was. He was an internationally famous Quidditch player, the hero who conquered Voldemort three years ago. 

Harry paid no heed to this because he saw Hermione. There she was, smiling, her eyes twinkling as she looked at him. Harry tried to make her way over to her but he was suddenly bombarded with students, begging to have his autograph.

--

Hermione watched Harry sign pieces of parchment from the head table. Her knuckles were white from gripping the wood so hard and her heart was thumping painfully in her chest. He was here. Harry, with his bright green eyes and untidy jet black hair. Harry who had been one of her best friends at Hogwarts and had been in her dreams for as long as she could remember.

Had he looked at her? Or had that been a hopeful figment of her imagination? She gazed at him and Harry didn't even turn her way. He was laughing, shaking hands with eager students. But he didn't glance at her.   
  
**_Wonder if you ever see me and I  
Wonder if you know I'm there (am I there, am I?)  
If you looked in my eyes would you see what's inside  
Would you even care?_**

Finally Harry managed to escape the crowd of students and he did it just in time. Hermione was making her way from the head table, smiling at him. Harry thought that his knees might buckle but the only emotion he let show was his happiness to see her. 

"Hermione!" he cried. 

"What are you doing here Harry?" Hermione asked, smiling.

"Oh, I've had some free time and I decided to come visit you. . .and Neville," Harry replied. He scanned the room, searching for the Herbology teacher, but he didn't see him.

Hermione followed his gaze and said lightly, "He got bit by a teething tentacula. He's in the hospital wing."

"Oh," Harry replied. He let his gaze settle on her again. "We have a lot to catch up on 'Mione." Harry suddenly felt very brave and he leaned forward, pulling her into a tight embrace. 

He was so wrapped up in his own roiling emotions that he didn't notice Hermione's sigh or the relaxation of her tense muscles. He didn't see the way that she shut her eyes and breathed him in or the way her face became a pink color of happiness.

**__**

I just wanna hold you close but so far  
All I have are dreams of you  
So I wait for the day (wait for the day)  
To take the courage to say how much I love you  
Yes I do

Hermione is just busy, Harry assured himself later that night. He had visited Neville and several other familiar teachers, including Professor Dumbledore, but Hermione always seemed to elude him. She was always with a class or helping a student get caught up on homework. 

"She isn't avoiding me," Harry said out loud. 

He sighed and lay down on his bed, glad that he could at least speak with her in the happy thoughts of his dreams. 

**__**

I'll be dreaming of you tonight  
Till tomorrow, I'll be holding you tight  
And there's nowhere in the world I'd rather be  
Than here in my room dreaming about you and me  


The next morning, Hermione stood watching Harry fly around a Quidditch pitch for the first time in years. It seemed so long ago, though it had only been five years, since he had won the last Quidditch game for Gryffindor. Hermione watched him fly around, still oblivious to her presence. She wanted it that way for now, enjoying just watching him. 

She hadn't seen Harry since he defeated Voldemort three years ago. She hadn't seen him because he had been with Ginny and she couldn't stand to see that. But they had broken up a year ago and still she had been too scared to visit, been too afraid to open old wounds that she had thought had long been healed. Now that he was back, those feelings were returning, threatening to drown her with a tidal wave of emotions. 

**__**

Corazón  
No puedo dejar de pensar en ti  
Como te necesito  
Mi amor, como te extraño  
(translation:  
Sweetheart  
I can't stop thinking of you  
How I need you  
My love, how I miss you)

Taking a deep breath, Hermione stepped from the shadows and waved to Harry. He nearly fell off his broom but whooped when the shock was over and flew down to her.

"Hermione!" he cried. "What are you doing here so early?"

"I couldn't sleep," Hermione admitted truthfully.

Harry jumped off his broom and walked with her to the stands. They sat in silence for a moment before Hermione said, "I read about you in the Daily Prophet. I always knew you'd play Quidditch for England."

Harry grinned but his eyes looked sad. "You haven't come to any of the games."

Hermione sighed. "I know. I just-I guess I was scared to see Ron again."

Harry shook his head. "He's gotten over you, you know."

"Has he?"

"Yes."

Hermione breathed a sigh of relief. She didn't feel comfortable talking about her failed relationship with Ron with the man that she loved sitting before her, but she was glad that Ron didn't hate her for leaving him that day. 

Harry and Hermione talked and laughed, enjoying each other's presence until the sun rose behind the mountains. A bell rang in the distance, signaling the beginning of class. 

Reluctantly, Hermione stood up. "I need to get to class."

Harry nodded. "We'll talk later?"

"Yes," Hermione agreed. 

"I've missed you 'mione," Harry said softly, almost to himself, as she walked away from the Quidditch pitch.

--

Harry gazed out his window that night. There she was again, Hermione, filling his thoughts. Now he couldn't even dream of her because he couldn't sleep.

**__**

Late at night when all the world is sleeping  
I stay up and think of you

Hermione held her cup of tea and gazed out of her window again. Her thoughts were of Harry. Why was she suddenly feeling like he was the center of her world? It hadn't always been like that, had it?

A faint knocking on her door interrupted her thoughts. Confused, she went to open it, setting down her tea cup on the way. When she opened it, it was to see Harry gazing at her, his green eyes bright.

"Harry, what-?"

He covered her mouth and pushed her inside, shutting the door behind him. His hand slowly fell from her bewildered face. "I love you Hermione."

**__**

And I still can't believe  
That you came after me and said I love you  
I love you too

A few months later, Harry waited for Hermione at the end of the aisle. He wore fancy robes of a dark green and had attempted to comb his hair, to no avail. Ron stood behind him, peering over the tops of heads as loud music filled the room.

Hermione smiled as she made her way down the aisle, her beautiful white dress flowing behind her. Her path was marked with roses, the little girls had thrown them in front of her. Her father held onto her arm, walking her proudly to the man that he would give her to.

Harry's bright eyes shone even brighter as he saw Hermione come toward him. His mouth dropped open and happiness emanated from him. 

Hermione took his hand as she reached the alter, turning to look into those green eyes of his.

"I love you," they said together.

--

Harry slept peacefully with his arm wrapped protectively around his wife. Hermione watched him with love and snuggled up beside him. She shut her eyes and smiled into Harry's chest, knowing this was the place she had always wanted to be. Her dreams had come true at last.

  
**_Now I'm dreaming with you tonight  
Till tomorrow (till tomorrow) and for all of my life  
And there's nowhere in the world I'd rather be  
Than here in my room  
Dreaming with you endlessly_**

--

A/n: Some of the transitioning seems a little rough, doesn't it? I tried to make it as smooth as I could but I couldn't quite seem to pull it off. *sigh* oh well, at least I tried. Please review and let me know what you think!


End file.
